


Momma Bear

by The_Problematic_Blender



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael, a freshman, deals with the senior bully Geoff to protect his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momma Bear

**Author's Note:**

> I write more than pain and destruction!

Great. Just great.

Michael looked up at the large lettering on the wall.

Austin High School.

Go fucking whatever the mascot was.

Michael walked into his new school and into the bustling foyer of the school. The sound of life was everywhere; lockers opening and closing, books hitting the ground from clumsy people, and people talking to anyone in the vicinity. Michael felt like an outsider, his mom and dad took him and his brothers to Texas for dad’s job, making him leave all his friends behind. It was mid October, everyone already knew each other, and he just joins the fray.

Michael hunts for his locker, scowling when people bump into him or slow him down. Eventually, he finally makes it to his locker and starts spinning the combo. Only after he opens his locker is when he notices someone sitting at his feet. Michael looks down to see a scrawny Hispanic playing on a DS. Michael identifies the game as Pokémon, and continues putting stuff in his locker.

“Ah, you little shit. You died.” The Hispanic passive-aggressively says to the game. “Just let me catch you.”

“You know, if you use a quick ball, you can get him at the start.” Michael informs the Hispanic.

“I know, it’s just-” The Hispanic stops, and looks up. Michael looks down to see the Hispanic’s face covered in confusion, surprise, and curiosity. “Who are you and do you have the recent gen Pokémon game?”

“Michael. And yes.”

“Okay but seriously we have to be best friends now.” The Hispanic says, standing up and closing his DS. He’s wearing a black shirt, jeans and thick framed glasses. “Name’s Ray, I haven’t seen you around before. My guess is that you’re new.”

“Yep.” Michael responds, not really wanting to talk. He closes his locker door and glances at the schedule at hand.

“I’m not as antisocial as you may think. I have one other friend. His name is Gavin, and he’s late.”

“Late?”

“We usually meet by our lockers, but he isn’t here yet, which is extremely odd.“ Ray explains, looking down a hall. “He is British, kinda an idiot, and he has a big fat mouth. You can’t-” Ray’s eyes widen, and runs down the hall. Michael, just out of curiosity, follow Ray down the hall, running past other kids. Damn this kid had speed and stamina, especially for someone who was sitting on the floor playing video games.

“Wot if, you con’t speak basic English?” Michael heard someone ask in a mocking tone as he turned the corner. He stopped next to Ray, who had a concerned look on his face.

“It’s not funny.” Said a dirty-blond Britain, probably Gavin, who was being held by his collar on a locker door, struggling to get down.

“Wot if, you ‘ave no sense of ‘umor?” The mocking continued, lead by a tall, tattooed guy with a sneer on his face. He grabbed Gavin’s collar and threw him to the floor. Ray gasped and ran after him, helping him up. Just a single glimpse and he could tell Gavin had a nosebleed. For some reason that enraged Michael, and Michael turned to the bully.

“Go the fuck away.” Michael muttered under his breath, taking the notice of the teenage tattooed terror creator.

“Oh, well, look who we have here. Another Freshie. Why don’t you just fuck off. Or, you can speak up so I know what to insult you with.”

“I said to fuck off you asshole!” Michael yelled at him, startling the bully.

“Michael, stop. Don’t mess with Geoff.” Ray whispered to Michael, who only tightened his grip of his fists.

“Take the Mexican nerd’s advice, don’t want something bad to happen to you.”

“I’m Puerto Rican.” Ray muttered under his breath.

“Shut the fuck up you little chicken shit! Just because you’re older than us doesn’t mean you can fucking pick on us! You lousy fucking piece of fucking shit fucking fuck!” Michael swore angrily, pissed at the whole situation. He stepped closer to Geoff, who took a couple steps back.

“Tsk, crazy.” Geoff said, quickly turning the other way and high tailing out of there. Michael found a sense of pride in protecting those two. Maybe it was his Jersey blood, maybe it was his Jersey blood and the fact that he now had a purpose for that Jersey blood.

“Holy shit!” Ray gawked once Geoff was out of earshot.

“Ello, I’m Gavin.” Greeted Gavin, but since he plugged his nose to stop the blood flow, it came out as “Elro, Amh Gavin.”

“Michael.” Greeting back.

“Michael, your hand is bleeding.” Ray points out.

“Hm?” Michael asks, looking at his palms. Half moon indents that broke the skin bled blobs of the scarlet liquid. “Oh don’t worry, this is normal for me, firey Jerseyan anger.”

“That’s your accent.” Ray realized. “Well, now we have to be best friends. We need a bear to protect us.”

“A bear?” Michael asks, confused.

“Dude, you were like a momma bear protecting her cubs.”

“But Michael isn’t a girl.” Gavin points out.

“No shit, Gavin. Now let’s get you two to the nurse before you look like you murder someone.” Ray answered, wrapping his arms around Michael and Gavin, leading the two to the nurses office.


End file.
